Fire in My Life
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Bagiku, kau adalah api dalam hidupku. Senyummu yang lembut selalu bisa membuat hatiku hangat. Perkataanmu selalu bisa memberiku semangat. Di mana ada dirimu, tempat itu pasti terasa terang. Kaulah yang selama ini memenuhi hatiku dengan kehangatan. Bisakah aku memilikimu, Hinata? RnR please :D


Bagiku, kau adalah api dalam hidupku. Senyummu yang lembut selalu bisa membuat hatiku hangat. Perkataanmu selalu bisa memberiku semangat. Di mana ada dirimu, tempat itu pasti terasa terang. Kaulah yang selama ini memenuhi hatiku dengan kehangatan. Bisakah aku memilikimu, Hinata?

.

.

.

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**_-sensei_

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

—_AU, OOC (maybe)—_

.

.

.

Baru saja aku sampai di sekolah, aku sudah melihat sosokmu. Kau berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Jaket tebal membungkus tubuhmu, mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Aku berjalan cepat setengah berlari agar bisa menyusulmu.

Sekarang aku sudah berjalan di sebelahmu. Tapi kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku, mungkin karena buku yang sedang kau baca. "Pagi, Hinata," sapaku.

Setelah itu aku melihat kau sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya membalas sapaanku. "Pa-pagi," bicaramu selalu gugup. Tapi aku suka itu. Dan kau kembali menekuni buku yang kau baca. Jika dilihat seperti ini, kau selalu tampak manis, benar-benar cantik.

Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di kelas kami. Kosong. Ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa masih kosong begini? Aku melirik ke arahmu. Bisa kulihat wajahmu memperlihatkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut akan suasana kelas yang kosong. Aku sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja kau menoleh ke arahku. "Se-sepertinya kita datang terlalu pagi," kau tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapanmu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus aku keluarkan. Kau mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam kelas. Setelah menggantung jaketmu, kau duduk di bangkumu. Melihat ke arah jendela sambil tersenyum. Benar, di luar salju sedang turun. Tanganmu terulur untuk menyelipkan anak rambutmu ke telinga. Dan lagi-lagi kau menekuni bukumu lagi.

Memang benar, di luar salju sedang turun dengan cukup deras. Tapi begitu melihatmu, yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah kehangatan. Kau adalah api yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatiku, Hinata.

.

.

.

"Baik, anak-anak. Sekarang kita bagi kelompok," aku mendengar suara guru olahragaku. Hari ini kelas kami mendapatkan pelajaran olah raga. Tentu saja, kami tidak berolahraga di luar. Kami berolahraga di lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolah.

Aku masuk dalam kelompok satu. Kelompokku harus melawan kelompok dua. Pelajaran olah raga hari ini adalah basket. Ah, aku tidak terlalu suka basket. Hanya ada sepuluh orang anak di lapangan sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di bangku penonton. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat Hinata. Dia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan anak-anak yang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh ke arahku. Gawat! Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tidak ingin ketahuan olehnya kalau aku tadi sedang memperhatikannya. Sekarang guruku itu sudah ada di tengah lapangan dengan membawa bola basket. Dia berada di tengah-tengah, siap-siap melempar bola ke atas.

Dan saat peluitnya berbunyi, permainan dimulai. Tentu saja aku harus bermain bagus karena Hinata sedang menontonku, aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku lemah. Aku harus terlihat keren di matanya. Saat aku mendapatkan bola, aku segera menggiringnya dan meloncat. Oke, dua poin untuk timku.

Teman-temanku di bangku penonton bersorak. Aku lihat Hinata juga ikut bersorak. Pandangan kami bertemu lagi, aku mencoba tersenyum dan dia membalas senyumanku. Kalau begini, aku harus bermain lebih bagus dari ini. Karena Hinata sedang memperhatikanku.

Permainan terus berlanjut. Ah, skor kami imbang. Sisa waktu hanya tinggal sedikit. Teman-teman yang tidak ikut bermain semakin gaduh saja. Mereka terus saja bersorak-sorak. Lagi, aku mendapatkan bola. Aku segera menggiringnya, berusaha melewati semua lawanku.

Tapi, tanpa sengaja aku menginjak tali sepatuku dan aku terjatuh. Sial! Ini benar-benar memalukan. Teman-temanku yang lain hanya menertawakanku. Arrgghh... sepatu sialan. Aku pun segera berdiri, dan segera memperbaiki tali sepatuku. Apa yang dipikirkan Hinata? Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat ceroboh.

Baru saja aku ingin mengambil bola yang menggelinding ke luar lapangan. Aku mendengar teriakan Hinata di antara suara tawa teman-temanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Melambai ke arahku sambil meneriakkan namaku. "Semangat!" begitu yang ia ucapkan.

Tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa sekarang aku sangat bahagia. Hinata, dia memberiku semangat. Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku harus memenangkan permainan ini. Setelah permainan dilanjutkan, lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan bola. Baiklah! Dengan ini aku harus tunjukkan bahwa aku adalah orang yang hebat. Aku berlari mendekati ring dan bola itu masuk dengan tepat. Aku bersorak, tepat saat itu permainan kami selesai.

Kelompokku menang. Teman-temanku di bangku penonton bersorak-sorak. Hinata tersenyum, dia melihatku. Kau tidak tahu akan hal ini, Hinata. Selama ini, kau adalah api dalam hidupku. Api yang selalu bisa memberiku semangat setiap saat.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan. Satu kata untuk tempat ini yaitu membosanku. Tidak boleh berisik, tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara yang mengganggu, tidak boleh membawa makanan dan tidak boleh yang lainnya. Haahh... terlalu banyak aturan di sini.

Kalau saja bukan karena tugas sejarahku, aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Sejarah Negara Konoha ini memang sangat sulit. Belum lagi perang-perang yang sudah terjadi. Dari perang dunia kesatu sampai keempat. Benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing saja.

"Se-sedang mencari sesuatu?" hampir saja aku berteriak ketika mendengar suara seseorang di sebelahku. Aku menoleh, orang itu adalah Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Kau tersenyum kepadaku. "A-aku melihatmu kebingungan, karena itu aku menghampirimu. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" suaramu itu selalu bisa menenangkanku, Hinata.

"Ah iya, aku ingin mencari buku untuk referensi tugas sejarah," sahutku kemudian. Aku melihat kau mengangguk. Kemudian kau membalik arah, aku mengikutimu.

Telunjukmu kau letakkan di dagu. Berikutnya telunjukmu itu mulai menyusuri deretan buku satu per satu. Kau tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian. Tangan putihmu itu kemudian menarik satu buku besar dari rak itu. Sampulnya berwarna coklat. Dan lagi-lagi kau menyusuri rak yang lain dan mengambil satu buku lagi dari sana, kali ini bersampul biru tua.

"Bagaimana kalau ki-kita duduk?" tanyamu tiba-tiba. Aku hanya mengangguk dan lagi-lagi kau tersenyum.

Kau memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, sedangkan aku hanya mengikutimu. "Jadi, Hinata. Apa menurutmu kedua buku ini bagus?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Dia menoleh ke arahku. Dia mengambil buku yang bersampul coklat. "Menurutku ke-keduanya bagus. Lihat, di buku ini, semua kronologi peperangan dijelaskan dengan sangat jelas," jarimu mulai membuka lembaran buku tersebut. Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat saat menceritakan kelebihan buku ini. Terlihat berbeda dari Hinata yang biasanya.

"Jadi dengan kedua buku ini, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan tugasku?" kau lagi-lagi menatapku.

"Tentu saja," sahutmu. Dan selanjutnya kau mulai menjelaskan kelebihan buku yang bersampul biru tua. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang kau katakan. Aku hanya memperhatikan wajah dan juga ekspresi wajahmu. Terlihat sangat bersemangat. Jarang sekali aku melihat Hinata yang seperti ini.

Memang benar perpustakaan adalah tempat yang sangat membosankan bagiku. Tapi jika ada kau di sini, semuanya terlihat berbeda. Semuanya tampak lebih menarik. Sama seperti api yang dapat membuat tempat yang membosankan menjadi lebih indah.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku sangat bersemangat saat berangkat sekolah. Aku ingin segera mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu karena sekarang adalah tanggal 27 Desember, hari di mana kau berulang tahun. Aku berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor. Saat aku sampai di kelas. Aku bisa melihatmu yang baru saja meletakkan jaket di gantungan.

Kau melambaikan tangan ke arahku, "Pagi," ucapmu.

Aku ikut menggantung jaketku dan membalas sapaanmu, "Selamat pagi, Hinata." Aku segera menarik tanganmu saat kau baru saja ingin duduk. Kau nampak bingung. "Hinata, selamat ulang tahun," ucapku sedikit gugup.

Aku lihat kau sedikit terkejut, ada semburat merah tipis di wajahmu. Manis sekali. "Terima kasih," ucapmu kemudian sambil tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan wajahku memanas, aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Sama-sama, Hinata," balasku. Sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup begini? "Hinata,"

"Hm?"

"Nanti kau ada waktu, aku ingin mentraktirmu di kafe dekat sekolah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu," aku menatapmu. Kau nampak sedikit terkejut.

"Baiklah, kita ke sana se-setelah pulang sekolah ya," aku senang sekali saat mendengar persetujuanmu. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengangguk. Mungkin bagiku ini bisa disebut kencan. Tapi mungkin bagimu, ini hanya acara makan biasa.

Hinata, kau tidak tahu bahwa sekarang aku benar-benar bahagia. Kau adalah api yang selalu bisa memberikanku kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Dunia tidaklah penting bagiku, asalkan ada dirimu—apiku—aku sudah sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Sekarang di sinilah kami berdua berada. Aku senang sekali bisa makan berdua bersama denganmu, Hinata. "Ini pertama kalinya kita makan berdua," aku mulai membuka percakapan.

"I-iya, aku senang sekali," aku menatap Hinata. Tidak tahukah kau? Kata-katamu barusan membuat hatiku sangat bahagia, Hinata. Kau tersenyum ke arahku. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, aku merasakan wajahku memanas lagi.

"Hinata, aku hampir saja lupa," aku mengambil tasku.

"Apa?"

Aku meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja, "Ini untukmu, Hinata. Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun," ungkapku. Aku melihat kau sedikit terkejut. Aku memberikannya gantungan ponsel dengan hiasan kepingan salju.

"Hadiah? Bukannya traktiran ini adalah hadiah untukku? La-lalu yang ini juga?" kau menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tentu Hinata. Karena kau adalah sahabatku yang berharga," kau tidak tahu Hinata, hatiku sakit sekali saat mengatakan bahwa kau adalah sahabatku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kau hanya menjadi sekedar sahabatku saja. Aku ingin lebih dari ini, Hinata.

Tapi aku takut kalau kau akan terbebani dengan perasaanku ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat kau kebingungan. Lagipula, perasaanku ini telah melanggar norma-norma yang berlaku. Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Untuk saat ini, yang bisa kulakukan adalah memendam perasaanku ini.

"Bagimana? Kau menyukainya, Hinata?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Aku melihatmu tersenyum, "A-aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih, Sakura."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

_**UAHH! Apa ini? Ide ff ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu aja. Daripada saya keburu lupa, lebih baik saya tulis aja hehe... ff ini saya buat sambil menikmati keributan suara kembang api di luar rumah saya. Dan buat yg udah mau baca ff saya ini, saya ucapin terima kasih ^^**_

_**Oke, minta reviewnya ya :) Kritik, saran, masukan, dan konkrit diterima :D dan Selamat Tahun Baru 2013, semoga di tahun 2013 ini, kita semua bisa lebih dewasa lagi dari tahun sebelumnya ^^**_


End file.
